ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 is the upcoming second 2010/2011 two-part superhero adventure film directed by James Calvin and based onto the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. It was the seventh and final installment in the Jane Hoop Elementary series. Derek Todd and Drake Jones serves and producers, while Brian Clark serves as a writer of both parts. In the film, it follows Danny and his two best friends Rebecca and Alec goes on their journey to get three remaining objects to destroy the Final Rush and defeat Dr. Catwoman once and for all. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny, alongside Amy Tammie as Danny's girlfriend Rebecca and Ben Linkin as his best friend Alec. Principal photography for both parts was completed on June 25, 2010. It will be released in both 2D, 3D, and IMAX formats on July 8, 2011.1 The film was also featured in D-Box mode in selected theaters. Plot :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Danny, Rebecca and Alec must find three pieces of the Crystal Power to complete their mission. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. He journeys to find three powerful objects to destroy the Final Rush.3 *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend and teammate. She journeys to find three powerful objects to destroy the Final Rush.3 *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend and teammate. He journeys to find three powerful objects to destroy the Final Rush.3 *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend and teammate.3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Cory's best friend as well as Danny's, and teammate.3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and Alec's girlfriend. She is jealous that Heather is flirting with him.3 *Barbara Timer as Salma Green/Dr. Catwoman, the main villain. She unleashes the Final Rush from the book that can cause to kill anyone.3 *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma, Catwoman's best friend, and assistant.3 *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman, Catwoman's second best friend, and assistant, and Shego's boyfriend.3 *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter, who is trying to seek on revenge to get Danny back.3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's third best friend, and assistant.3 *Joe Marshall as Dr. Caman, Catwoman's husband.3 *Lewis Alder as Blaze, a wizard.3 *Rachel Marie Carter as Martha, Blaze's wife.3 *Miley Cyrus as Heather Woods, a fangirl, who has a crush on Alec ever since she was younger.3 *Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, a high school graduate, murder but return to evil souls out to kill Jane Hoop Elementary. He is also Catgirl's new love interest. *Joe Jonas as Catboy, Catwoman's son and Catgirl's brother.3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather.3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, A secretary, and ally of Jane Hoop Elementary.3 Originally Natasha Richardson was to reprise her role as Miss. Bella Watson, but died on March 18, 2009, from a skiing accident sufering head injuries.1 She will instead be replaced by Miranda Richardson.1 However, Miranda Richardson did not officially began her role until April.1 *George Jones as Mayor James Watson, the mayor president of Cincinnati.3 *Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns, a SWAT Teammate member.3 *Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker, a SWAT Teammate member, and a new love interest to Maria after the death of her former love David Johnson.3 *Lisa Dee as Alice Kingston, JHE's young friend.3 *Michael Shanks as Don Kingston, Alice's father.3 * Anna Johnson as Stephanie Slaven, Rebecca and Naudia's friend every since they first met after joining Jane Hoop Elementary members. 3 * Andy Watson as Hunter Suggs, a fan of Jane Hoop Elementary, and Alice's boyfriend. 3 *Jason Foster as Robert Foster, Danny's brother.3 *Avril Lavigne as Janet Kingston, David's wife, Alice's mother, reavealing to be Catwoman's best friend.3 Character are set to appear in Part 2, did not appear in Part 1: *Jami Gertz as Dacia, a worrior who owns Morphin the Power.3 *Bella Thorne as Tiffany Blake, Alice's best friend.3 *Alana Etheridge as Samantha Johnson, Alice's second best friend.3 *Charlie Anderson as Jack Rowe, the Jane Hoop Elementary's frienemy. *Dan Williams as McKenzie Bradford, the Jane Hoop Elementary's frienemy. *Betty White as Lilly Kingston, David's mother and Alice's grandmother.3 *Andy Griffith as Lou Kingston, David's father and Alice's grandfather.3 On August 2009, the film is originally going to have older actors to play older character, but fired them to use the main actors instead to look like adults. On October 30, 2009, Brown states that the film will be including younger villains playing by teenager/young adult actors. Film writer Brian Clark states that a 6 year old actress Nadia Fay will be play as the 7 year old Catwoman. Within that, it will be having some emotion scene that the 7 year old Catwoman has a bad attitude to her parents. Also, he states that they're will be special effects for the main actors who are looking in their mid 20s, to make their voices sound a bit older than their teenage years. Production :Main article: Production of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two-parts. It was filmed back-to-back from January 16, 2009 to June 25, 2010 with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Music Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like Best Friends Forever: The Movie. On September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from Best Friends Forever: The Movie by Wilson's brother. After a couple of years of retirement, Kim Dawson decided to return for the film score, replacing Dan Wilson, as the statement of her schedule has become a success.1 But was unable to, as of January 24, 2010, due to Dawson died from fatal car accident.1 Wilson began recording the soundtrack in early July, 2010.1 It was revelead that Part 1 is set to release on July 5, 2011.1 Marketing It was recently reported that a new trailer for Part 2 will be seen in theaters before the release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor] on May 6, 2011. A teaser poster for the film was released on March 30, 2011, showing Danny and Catwoman's hands, without the film's title and the tagline reads "The End Begins 7.8", which is release date of the film's release in theaters. Starting on April 18, ABC Family will be airing the first five films as well as the first look for Part 2 during it's ABC Family Springbreak Weekend Marathon. The trailer for the film was released on May 6, 2011. Release On April 22, 2011, a test screening for the film was held with director James Calvin and producers Brian Clark and Derek Todd made their attendances. The film has gained with early rave review stating that Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 is "the most action-packed Jane Hoop Elementary film ever". It was also reported that it will be the shortest Jane Hoop Elementary film to date to be less than two hours long comparing to the previous films, but a couple of scenes are still in production and editing. The film will be the first film to be released in 3D theaters. It was originally set to release in 3D, but was later to be released in regular and IMAX theaters. However, the plan was revamped that it will be released in 3D after all. See also References # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I - Release Dates. Retreived October 12, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' trailer coming this September. Wiki News. Retrieved September 15, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 Trailer due September 28. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementatry: The Final Rush stars to appear on Oprah. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Miley Cyrus to release First TV Commercial for 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' on Oprah. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I Banners. Wiki News. Retrieved September 30, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/First 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' movie clip to appear on Oprah. Wiki News. Retrieved October 7, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New Jane Hoop Elementary Posters - Complete the Journey. Wiki News. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/10 New Banners for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Debuts. Wiki News. Retreived October 6, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Nick and Joe Jonas to appear on Oprah; Kevin will not appaer to talk about 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part I'. Wiki News. Retrieved September 25, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush US Premiere to Held November 4. Wiki News. Retrieved September 18, 2010. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Allmovie Category:2011 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels